Phineas and Ferb: The Wild West Story
by CougarGT22
Summary: Denver and Carson quickly walks inside and looks around. Men, were leaning up against a wall, while Women and children were in chairs or sitting on the floors. They all look sick and deathly pale.
1. Intro

**Phineas and Ferb: The Western Days**

**Summary: Cowboys; Denver Flynn (Phineas Flynn) and Carson Fletcher (Ferb Fletcher) just stopped by for a rest stop. Denver's past is coming back to bite, but can he take it all down? **

**Denver Flynn and Carson Fletcher are the Wild West ancestor of Phineas and Ferb.**

**I always wanted to write a story of the Wild West for Phineas and Ferb.**

**Chapter 1: Two strangers Arrival**

Fort Danville use to be a quiet town. Folks down here get along just fine. Nobody dares to go out at night, because they are afraid that thief's will rob them.

The farmers and ranchers are not doing so well for the midsummer campfire. Today marks the sixth year of a horrible drought. The rain won't come here until late August, and the town people are fearing wild fires. That's the least of their worries.

The mayor of this town Rodger Doofenshmirtz, had cancelled the Midsummer Campfire due to the threat of a wild fire. Instead he told the towns folk about the One Eye Red, a saloon that is very large and has the biggest dance floor, and fights in it.

The news spread quickly and it wasn't long till a couple of bandits name, Buford and Hienz came in and took money from them. Then all was chaos.

* * *

"Hey Carson are we going in the right direction? The horses need rest soon, or we ain't going to have any horses left to ride on." A white hat cowboy named Denver Flynn asks looking at his friend. A brown hat cowboy with a yellow shirt and blue jeans nods, while still watching up front.

Up ahead was a staple of a church. It was white with a brown roof. Taller buildings were around it, and lots of farms were in the area too. Cattle, were grazing to their left as Denver and Carson rode toward the town. It sure was hot out and Denver was sweating under his long sleeve orange shirt and blue jeans. His red hair was sticking to his head and his hat was sagging a little.

Denver looks at his friend and grins. "Carson we made it! We finely can rest." He says sighing as he slows his horse down to a more walking speed.

Carson Fletcher smiles and nods. He takes out a black and white photo of a brown haired girl and green haired man. He smiles and puts it back in his shirt pocket. He then stops near the stables and ties his and Denver's horses up.

"This place is beautiful! I never seen anything like it." Denver says and Carson nods. They look around and noticed that everybody was gone. No one wasn't on the streets.

"Uh hello," Denver calls out and starts walking towards a inn. "Is anybody in there?"

"I think they left," Carson says looking at the empty stables. He looks at Denver and frowns. "Something is wrong with this town."

"Your right on that!" A gruff voice shouts from a high place and a shot was heard at every angle.

Carson winks in pain and clutches his left arm. Denver looks for the person who shot his friend, but no one was there. Blood was on Carson's hands as he keeps putting pressure on his injured arm.

"Lets find a doctor, that can help you. C'mon Carson!" Denver says and steadily walks with Carson to a brown wooden building. The windows were shut and closed off by wood.

Denver knocks on the doors and begin yelling; "Is anybody in there? My friend, Carson Fletcher, was shot in the arm and needs medical attention right now!"

The two men waited in agony for another twenty minuets, before the door unlocks and opens to reveal a thin Hindi man with brown overalls on. He looks at Carson, as his eyes get wide.

"Oh man! You do need help. Come in and stay awhile. Make yourselves convertible. My names Doctor Baljeet Ria, and my insistence are my friends Gretchen, Adyson, and Ginger who is my wife." The man says as a black haired women walks behind him, and leans on his shoulder.

Denver and Carson quickly walks inside and looks around. Men, were leaning up against a wall, while Women and children were in chairs or sitting on the floors. They all look sick and deathly pale. Few nurses began to make round trips, asking people if they need anything.

"Umm sir," says a man with spiky light brown hair. Baljeet turns around, giving the man his concern look. "Six children died before they even ate. Two girls and four boys, all at the age of ten."

Baljeet sighs and rubs his eyes. This wasn't suppose to be his job. Though six children was a big death tole in this part of Alabama. Denver sits down beside a girl that is the same age as he. She has a pink dress on and was holding a picture.

"Hey look!" Somebody calls from outside.

At first people hesitates. Then they begin to form a line. Denver was behind this girl and was looking at her strangely. He could make out a man with a little girl in pigtails on her picture.

"Get up!" A harsh voice shouts from outside. The girl flinches in horror as they walk out and form a circle around a boy and two men.

"I-I can't!" The boy says while gasping for breath and to keep himself on his feet.

"Don't try anymore!" A older man says waiving a gun at him.

Denver never heard himself right, and never once got control of his actions. He just started walking towards the boy.

"No!" Denver says. "I won't let you hurt this innocent child! You guys have no right to do that!"

The younger man beside the old man laughs and loads his gun.

"Why isn't it the great Denver Flynn! Where is your friend? Dead?"

"Good job on that one Buford!" The older man says, while still glaring at Denver.

"Thanks sir." Says the younger man called Buford, smiling a bit.

While they were talking Denver took the boy in his arms, and begin to crept back slowly to Baljeet. But Buford noticed and aimed his revolver at the man.

"Next step, you get shot! Put the kid down where he was!" Buford yells and shoots two bullets toward the sky.

The people begin to chatter quietly and children hid behind their fathers and mothers in fear.  
The girl however had on a small smile.

"You know I use to be sherif! I had a nice family, till I had to fight for the south. I had a kid, a wife, and a partner. Now when all was well, I come home to my home, that has two crazy men running it. I don't know who you are, but GET OUT OF MY TOWN! You have no right to invade a Flynn's town." Denver Flynn says walking away from a shocked Doofenshmirtz and Buford. He seemed to smile to himself before realizing his mistake. Never turn your back on a angry, blood smearing Buford. The results will be painful.

"You know Denver! You just crossed my line! The boy here doesn't need to die. You do!" Buford says and then everything begin to go in slow motion.

Denver sat down the boy in front of Baljeet and stood up. He then turns around. His face is nothingness. He takes out his silver revolver and got 3 bullets in it.

He begins to walk towards his wife, that he hasn't seen in 3 years. Isabella was going to say something, but a gunfire was heard.

**-(Flashback)-**

* * *

**_"Dad why are you leaving?" Ask a 13 year old girl, with her red hair in braids._**

**_"To fight in a war. To keep you and your mama safe." Denver had said._**

**_-(Flashback ends)-_**

"Carson keep her safe." He says softly before something cold and very painful shoots his upper right shoulder. He falls down on his knees and then a gunshot hits his other shoulder.

"Well it's nice to chat, but we have to go! See ya!" Doofenshmirtz says and gets on his horse. Buford fallows close behind and then was gone.

Then the crying starts.


	2. Breathe

Isabella saw his eyes meet hers and saw his hat fall off. She yells at somebody to get a doctor. Baljeet was still working on fixing the little boys left leg, which was bleeding badly from a gun shot wound.

Denver lays on his side as Isabella touches his shoulder. He was in deep pain, and wasn't paying attention to his wife. Somebody brought a little board and slid it under the man. Baljeet finally finishes the leg and gets up.

"He would need some serious help! Get him into the operation room, ASAP!" He says running towards them. Carson was right beside him, helping Baljeet carry Denver towards the buildings and into the operation room.

**-(2 hours later)-**

Isabella sat near the door to the operation room. Carson was right beside her. He never said a word to her, he never did tell her he was engaged to Gretchen. He thought that this wasn't the time to tell her.

"So how was the trip up north?" Isabella asks fiddling her thumbs. Carson looks at her with confusion, but realized he was a soldier for the south. He smiled a little.

"It was fine. The weather had its worst some times, but we got through it. How is Jane? Is she 16?" The veteran for the South asks and looks at her. Isabella's face didn't change, but she looks down at her feet.

"She-she died. From hunger, there wasn't enough for everyone in this place. She died when she was 14 years old. One year after Denver left for the military." She says as a tear slides down her face. Carson felt a pang of guilt send butterfly's in his stomach into a frenzy. He did not want to hurt his best friends wife with his choice of words, but it was bugging Carson for almost a month.

Baljeet came out of the room, with sweat coated on his face. He smiled at Isabella and the women's face teared up. Carson was happy for his friend.

Baljeet cleared his throat and says; "If I am not concerning you, but Denver has to had his right shoulder all in a cast. His left shoulder was particularly healing itself. I do not know if that was impossible. That is not likely for a 26 year old."

Isabella stands up and puts her hands on her hips. She asks, "So is that doctor talk for; We can see him, or?"

Baljeet chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Yes you can. Just don't touch his shoulders, they need to heal, plus I don't want to fix another shoulder. It took me 3 in a half hours to do the shoulders!"

"Thanks Baljeet! Thanks a lot." Isabella calls as she runs through the halls and into the operation room, where Denver was laying with two white cloths on his shoulders.

Denver heard a bang of the door closing and looked to see Isabella walking towards him. She sits on a chair to his bed and they stare at each other. He grabs her hand and winked in pain from moving his arm.

"Whatcha do'n?" Isabella asks looking at him.

Denver smiles at her. "Looking at my lovely bride. What do you say when I get out of this place, we go to that show you wanted to go to? You always wanted to go to it with me."

Isabella's smiles fades as soon as he said those words. She lets go of his hand and looks down at the floor. Tears were threatening to stream out at any second.

"Was it something I said? Honey c'mon look at me."

Isabella shakes her head and then heard her husband try to sit up. She looks at him and then regrets on doing it. He was crying. The great Denver Phineas Flynn was crying.

"You don't know what's the risk if you do that, Denver? Buford, and Hienz Doofenshmirtz will stop you and kill you." Isabella says looking at him sadly.

Denver grunts and stands. He walks towards her and lays his head on her shoulder, like he always does when Isabella is upset of sad.

"You don't have to worry, Izzy. I will be fine in a month or two. Then I will take my town back, and send Buford and Doofenshmirtz to jail!" He says softly as he kissed her cheek.

"Denver, as much as the town would love that! I have to tell you something. It's about Jane." Isabella says as Denver stares at her in concern and worry. "Jane died 2 years ago from hunger. She didn't have enough food or water. She only wanted you to come home for her birthday that year. She even sent you letters."

"Why didn't you write to me about her! I could've came and helped you!" He says angry.

"I'm sorry the postal service was too scared to come to this town! Doofenshmirtz and Buford wanted us to starve! So they kept all the chicken, and ham, and gave us all the bread. It wasn't enough for Jane though." Isabella says sadly and tries to make eye contact with Denver, but he laid his head down on her shoulder and sobbed.

Carson was standing in the corner, watching it all happen. He felt the need to do something. He quietly stepped out of the room and took his hat from the hook and grabbed some bullets. He ran to the gun store and bought a rifle. He then got a haircut at the local barber and got a new style of cloths. He then put a black mask on his face and a knife strapped onto his belt.

"Don't worry bud, I will take care of it." Carson says.

"Take care of what?" Denver and Isabella ask walking out side. Denver had his arm around her waist and his hat was on his head. The only bandage on his shoulders were a patch of cloth.

"I was just going to pay a visit to two people. You aren't fit for this operation Denver. I must go." Carson says and begins to walk for, Thunder, his black horse.

"I am so! I am coming too!" Denver protests and walks towards him. He picks his gun up and holds it in his hands. He glares at Carson. "They killed my daughter. They took my town, and almost killed a innocent boy!" He adds.

Carson smiles and nods. "Then lets settle up our horses, then get men ready to give orders. . . Mr. _Sherif_." Carson says and smirks.

Denver tilts his hat with a smile; "same to you Deputy Fletcher."


	3. The End, Cry's

**Me: Last Chapter! *Brings tissues out* goodbye story.**

**I did not own this part of history or the show. Just the plot!**

**-(Last time)-**

"You don't know what's the risk if you do that, Denver? Buford, and Hienz Doofenshmirtz will stop you and kill you." Isabella says looking at him sadly.

"Denver, as much as the town would love that! I have to tell you something. It's about Jane." Isabella says as Denver stares at her in concern and worry. "Jane died 2 years ago from hunger. She didn't have enough food or water. She only wanted you to come home for her birthday that year. She even sent you letters."

"Why didn't you write to me about her! I could've came and helped you!" He says angry.

"I'm sorry the postal service was too scared to come to this town! Doofenshmirtz and Buford wanted us to starve! So they kept all the chicken, and ham, and gave us all the bread. It wasn't enough for Jane though." Isabella says sadly and tries to make eye contact with Denver, but he laid his head down on her shoulder and sobbed.

"I am so! I am coming too!" Denver protests and walks towards him. He picks his gun up and holds it in his hands. He glares at Carson. "They killed my daughter. They took my town, and almost killed a innocent boy!" He adds.

Carson smiles and nods. "Then lets settle up our horses, then get men ready to give orders. . . Mr. Sherif." Carson says and smirks.

Denver tilts his hat with a smile; "same to you Deputy Fletcher."

**_-(Present Chapter)-_**

Doofenshmirtz sat in his chair on his porch, as Buford came out with two bottles. One was a dark brown liquid, and the other was a yellow kind. Hienz took the dark brown one and opened the lid.

"When we bring home gold! We have more time to kill cattle and say that the towns people did it. You will have enough money to get that, mustang?" Hienz says as Buford nods and drinks his lemonade.

"Ah I will name it, Super, because we are Super Bandits! Ha!" He says and Hienz laughs.

They were laughing so loud that somebody can here them from 3 miles. Denver and Carson brought three men named, Baljeet, Irving, and Perry the Platypus, (dressed up as a cowboy) they were armed too. They all heard the laughing, from behind the cabin they were in front of.

"Man I can't wait till I get my mustang!" Doofenshmirtz yells obviously drunk. "Don't go riding on that long black train!"

"Hienz you know that song hasn't been written yet?" Buford's voice says tiredly.

"Somebody call the doctor because I have horse fever!" Hienz yells as Denver crept towards him very quietly. He had a rag in his hands.

"Excuse me, does this rag smell like _chloroform_ to you?" Denver asks grabbing Doofenshmirtz by the arm and getting the rag in his mouth. The old man quickly pulled out his knife before going unconscious.

"Denver!" Screams Carson as he throws a knife at Doofenshmirtz.

It was a direct hit to the arm as the bandit fell unconscious. But the knife didn't make it in time to save Denver.

The man felt a cold thingy in his side as he looks down. The knife was fully in and blood was already dripping down his pants and shirt. He too then fell a few yards away from Doof. Carson sent Baljeet and Irving over there while he and Perry took on Buford.

"Looks like the sherif is dead! Y-You have no choice but to go to him." Buford says as he walks towards Carson with his hands behind his back. Perry chattered angry and charged. Buford took the chance to grab the platypus by the neck and held him at gunpoint.

Carson looks wide eyed at the bandit, who was holding his animal friend at gun point. Buford was shaking in horror as he looks at Doofenshmirtz's bloody body.

"Look Buford you don't have to do this. We can work this out. I don't want to kill you. Put the platypus down." Carson says softly.

Buford glares at him, "why should I? You people had a nice past while I didn't! My parents abused me, until I found Doof at age 13, he took me in. He is like a second family to me! Now he is dead!"

Carson takes out his rifle and points it at Buford.

"You have a choice? Put the platypus down and live, or don't listen and be killed by a group of charging wolves that looks pretty darn hungry?" He asks while he backs up.

Buford laughs and looses his grip on the platypus. Perry smacks him with his revolver and runs away.

"Yeah like I'll fall for that!" Buford calls before laughing again. But is laugh was cut short when three growls were heard from behind him. He turns around to see three wolves looking at him hungrily.

"If you except your time in prison I won't let you get eaten by those wolves? But if you don't, then you can say, "I'm the reason Santa even has a naughty list.", which is true. Five seconds and counting." Carson says.

Buford looks at the wolf on his left nervously. He shakes his head as they lunge at him. He screams and yell in agony.

"Okay. . . I expect! . . . Please help!" The man screams as Carson smiles. Perry looks up at him in confusion.

"Wait I forgot! Oh lets just get it over with!" Carson says and shoots Buford so he doesn't have to hear the man scream while the wolves tear him to pieces. The wolves then ran back into the woods leaving nothing but bones.

Carson frowns and looks at his friend.

Denver lays back on a rock as Baljeet tended his wound. They had pulled the knife out, and had sent Irving to the town for a wagon medic. The man had left five minuets ago with a nervous look on his face. Carson took off his hat and walked towards Baljeet.

"Is he going to be alright? He's going to be alright, right?!" He asks urgently looking at his injured friend.

Baljeet nods his head, but then shakes his head. "Denver has the wound that had fractured a kidney. His only hope is, where are we going to find a donor?"

"I can donate?" Asks a girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

Baljeet looks at the women and smiles.

"Welcome Candace? I'll get you set up when we get back to town." The doctor says with a smile.

**_-(Three years later)-_**

Fort Danville is now free. The great Denver Flynn and Carson Fletcher are both sherif and deputy, for the town. Although Denver had already named a new sherif. . .

"Daddy?!" A little boy cried out with red hair and blue eyes. He had his fathers flannel shirt in his size and his mini jeans. He had a black cowboy hat on that looks like his fathers.

"Hey little tiger? How ya do'n?" Denver asks the two year old boy in his arms.

"Working with mommy on picking berries."

Denver smiled and takes his sons hand. He leads him down the dirt road towards the stables.

"Hey Phineas, I have to show you something. It's something that I have been trying to get during the past 3 weeks for your birthday. Close your eyes." Denver says as the boy closes his eyes.

They walked into the stable and Denver grabs a little rope and put it in Phineas's hands.

"Open your eyes Phineas." The boys daddy whispers loud enough so the boy can hear.

Phineas opens his eyes and looks at the black mustang in front of him. It was still small, but it will grow the same inches as Phineas does. It's mane was brown and on the left side. It had no saddle on.

Phineas grins and looks at his father. "Thanks daddy!"

"You'll be able to ride him when you are older. What are you going to name him, boy?"

"How about _Maximus_ the great!"

"That's great! What do you think boy? You like it." Denver asks looking at the mustang. Maximus whines and moves his tail. The two laugh.

"I can't wait to go on adventures with Maximus! We will save the girls from thieves and invent new buildings for Fort Danville!" Phineas says as they walk out of the stables.

"You gotta bring a sidekick with you. You don't know when you need help. Two heads are better than one my grandfather always says." Denver says while looking at the long dirt road ahead of them.

"Oh well! I'm still young! I can still decide whether to be the sherif or a inventor." Phineas says as he looks at his father.

'The past is the past and now I'll be ready for the future.' Denver thought as he walks down the road with his son as the sun starts going down.

**_-(The End)-_**

**_Thanks to my followers, and reviewers, I love you guys. You are the inspiration to my western classic._**

**_New Story Alert: The Blue moon Date's, part of P&F Dawnton Union series._**

**_After that is: I'll speed to your open arms- Isabella is trying to find Phineas, but only to wind up in a big wild goose chase. Phineas is a racer in the Grand Prix, and he has a certain girl on his mind._**

**_More story's are to come soon! Stay tune to the profile!_**


End file.
